


Fight song

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, I swear this is leading to a happy ending, Some angst, but it's getting better, the summary might be a little dramatic, tiny bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes some things are beyond salvation.<br/>And we have to let go, even if it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight song

**Author's Note:**

> The last paragraph from the previous ficlet was supposed to be purposefully misleading. In my original draft, we knew that Thorin was planning something (not what though), but when I started editing, I decided to leave it more open to interpretation. In retrospective, that might not have been a good idea, because now this one feels a little out of the blue (I think?)  
> I also had to rewrite this whole thing. I liked the main idea, but the delivery was wrong; it just felt a little too… well, I don’t even know.  
> Also, you might have noticed the last few titles come from songs… Sorry about that?  
> Anyway… enjoy?

The thing is, Thorin can’t leave things half finished. She knows she ought to have done this early in morning: just walk into her father’s office and let him know that she’s done. But she couldn’t, because she still had some things that needed to be taken care of, although now she’s done and- and-

She’s still hesitating. Not because she’s having second thoughts, but because she’s scared. She knows exactly what’s going to happen once she walks through the door; but a small, silly part of her is still hoping. Rationally, she knows there’s no use in hoping, that her father has proved over and over again that things are beyond salvation between the two of them, but she still believes- she believes-

It’s very late at night when Thorin walks into her father’s office. Thrain looks up when the door opens, but when he sees her he turns his attention back to his computer. Thorin comes to stand in front of the desk and waits for her father to acknowledge her presence.

“Yes?” Thrain asks after a while, obviously frustrated by her continued silence.

Thorin doesn’t say anything, instead passes a document to him. Thrain gives it a cursory glance, not really paying attention and yet, Thorin continues standing there, not saying anything, so he looks at the paper once more.

“What’s this?!” He finally demands, once he has actually read the document.

“My resignation letter.”

Thrain sighs dramatically, tossing the letter away. “No.”

“I’m not asking” the female argues calmly. “I’m quitting.”

Her father glares at her. “Is this about your _boyfriend_? Because if you really want to marry him-”

“It has nothing to do with Bilbo” she argues, trying to keep her voice from breaking. “This is about me. I can’t keep working here, I can’t keep working with you.”

“Thorin, don’t-”

“I’ve put up with your constant disrespect for years. I’ve endured you walking all over me, not even once sparing a thought on my feelings or my needs. But I’m done. I’m done with this and I’m done with you.”

Her voice falters after that, but she forces herself to stand tall and hold her father’s stare. Finally Thrain looks away. “Go then. You’re not needed nor wanted here.”

Thorin nods and turns around, heading towards the door. She turns back to glance at her father one last time before exiting the room, hoping against hope for some sign that Thrain is as moved by this as she is, but her father has already turned his attention back to the computer.

Holding back tears, she leaves.

* * *

“So I’m back to being jobless.” She says in lieu of a greeting and Bilbo smiles sadly at her, before pulling her into a hug.

“I’m glad.”

“You’re glad you’ll have to pay for everything now?”

“Like you’d let me” Bilbo argues good naturedly, before kissing her. Thorin allows herself to get lost in the warmness of her fiancé’s embrace and kisses back passionately.

She knows that things are about to get really complicated, but right now, in Bilbo’s arms nothing seems to matter. If only for a little while, she can allow herself to think that everything is going to be fine.

* * *

Later, once they’ve eaten dinner and are lying on Bilbo’s bed, watching some TV show that she’s not really paying attention to, she starts thinking of her new course of action. She had known that quitting (on her job, on the company, on her father) would leave her on a rather precarious situation and she’s starting to feel nervous about it.

She could go back to her old job, she supposes. It’s not what she wants, but what else can she do?

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asks, turning off the TV and giving her his whole focus.

“I’m- I’m a little upset, to be honest.”

Bilbo nods knowingly. “He didn’t say anything, did he?”

She shakes her head. “I just- I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I thought- I was fine before. We were fine. And then he came and-” she realizes she’s crying when Bilbo pulls her close, frustration and desperation rolling out of her in waves. “Why couldn’t he just leave me alone?”

Bilbo hums, rubbing circles on her back, but not saying anything. He doesn’t have an answer to that, after all.

They stay in silence for a while, Thorin still crying and Bilbo holding her. “We’ll figure something out” he tells her, kissing his forehead. “We’ll work it out.”

She certainly hopes so.

* * *

The following days are… difficult. Although she and Bilbo fall back into their usual routines (minus work, in her case), it doesn’t quite feel right. This little episode with her father has come to change a whole lot of things and she’s not quite sure how to handle them.

Things had been hard after she had been kicked out of her childhood home. But then she had got used to her new life and had begining to enjoy it. And then her father had showed up and now she was back to square one.

She should have known better. She should have known that letting her father back into her life would only end in pain, but she had hoped- oh god, she had hoped-

That’s the problem. She tends to think the best of the people she loves. And maybe Frerin and Dís are right, she’s too forgiving. Bilbo says that’s not a bad thing, but she’s beginning to doubt the truth of that assertion. If she had-

“Stop recriminating yourself, Thorin. It’ll get you nowhere” Bilbo tells her, his attention supposedly on the morning paper. “You did nothing wrong.”

She sighs. Maybe he’s right, but it certainly doesn’t feel that way.

Still, she doesn’t feel like arguing so she lets it go.

* * *

“I have a job for you.”

“Good morning to you too Gandalf” Thorin replies, her tone light, even if his sudden appearance startled her.

“My dear girl, weren’t you complaining about not having a job just the other day?”

Thorin rolls her eyes. “Technically, I could go back to work at the Blue-”

“But is that what you want?” Gandalf asks and the twinkle in his eye tells Thorin that she’s not going to get rid off him until she listens to his offer. With a sigh, she gestures for him to continue. “Ered Luin”

Thorin arches an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

Gandalf just smiles. Thorin bites her lip. “They’re bankrupt.”

“Close to bankrupt” the old man corrects, still smiling. “You’ve done it before.”

“It’s not the same. When Erebor- Our connections-”

“Don’t be modest, my dear, you performed something close to a financial miracle back then.”

Thorin smiles, remembering the rush of excitement and happiness she had felt. It had been nerve wracking and she hadn’t sleep or eat much for weeks but…

“How-?”

“Don’t worry about the hows or whys” Gandalf protests, beaming now. “So, you’ll take it?”

“But I-”

“Marvelous! I’ll let Galadriel know.”

“Gala- You know Galadriel Lothlórien?”

Gandalf just offers her an enigmatic smile, before disappearing back into the building, leaving a very pluzzed Thorin behind. After all, how many people get an amazing job offer when they’re taking out the garbage?

She ought to be used to Gandalf oddities by now though.

But she doesn’t think she ever will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? Originally, this didn’t go this way. Originally Thorin didn’t quit Erebor, but went behind her father’s back to get named Erebor’s CEO in his place. I liked the idea, but I just couldn’t write it in a way I found satisfying. It just felt wrong, so I decided to go with this. Besides, I wanted to incorporate Smaug sooner or later and getting Erebor back from him sounds better to me.  
> What I do regret is having got ridden of the Thranduil & Thorin’s scene. I need to incorporate their backstory somewhere… just don’t know where ;)  
> Anyway, the next ficlet will be the last one from this story arc, so happiness is finally coming! Somewhat. You probably know by now I’m not really good at the fluff but well…  
> Remember you can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
